If Total Drama All Stars went my way
If Season 5 aka Total Drama All Stars went my way. Here is what the elimination order would be. Elimination: 14th - Sam Reason for elimination: His Teammates find him useless because he got hurt a lot during the first Challenge and that he is the only Total Drama Contestant of Total Drama All Stars that did not make it to the merge in any of the pre All Star Seasons. So his Teammates vote him off making him the first All Star to be eliminated. 13th - Lightning Reason for elimination: Same reason why he was eliminated in the canon Version of the Season. 12th - Jo Reason for elimination: Same reason why she was eliminated in the canon Version of the Season. (Gwen and Courtney switch Teams. Now Gwen is on the Heroic Hamsters and Courtney is on the Villainous Vultures.) 11th - Sierra Reason for elimination: All she did through out the Challenge was crying about her not being with Cody. 10th - Duncan Reason for elimination: He did not like how everyone was blaming him for breaking up Gwen and Courtney's friendship. 9th - Lindsay Reason for elimination: She was worried that Tyler would not love her anymore due to her not telling the truth and for being aggressive over a foe. (Merge) 8th - Zoey Reason for elimination: She was curious on what Mike has been up to because she wants to know why Mike is acting all strange lately. But them Mal (who is actually Mike in his evil form) tells everyone to eliminate her. 7th - Cameron Reason for elimination: Same reason why he was eliminated in the canon Version of the Season. 6th - Alejandro Reason for elimination: Same reason why he was eliminated in the canon Version of the Season. 5th - Heather Reason for elimination: She was complaining that she does not like how her sundae ice cream looks. 4th - Gwen Reason for elimination: Same reason why she was eliminated in the canon Version of the Season except she just screwed up the painting of Chris when she was trying to fix it. 3rd - Scott Reason for elimination: Same reason why he was eliminated in the canon Version of the Season. (Final 2: Courtney vs Mike/Mal. Also during the finale Courtney gets Zoey and Cameron as her helpers and Mike/Mal gets Heather and Alejandro as his helpers.) 2nd - Mike (runner up) Reason for being the runner up: He defeated Mal and returned back to his good old self. But then he ranked 2nd place when Courtney got the sword. 1st - Courtney (winner) Reason for being the winner: On the final race with Mike as he is now back to normal. She got the sword out of the stone making her the winner of Total Drama All Stars. During the post end credits of the finale of Total Drama All Stars. The balloons popped which caused the ballooned 8 (Sam, Lightning, Jo, Sierra, Duncan, Lindsay, Gwen, and Scott) to fall into the water. They try to find where the island is but what they don't know is that the island sank down into the water. So they ride on a broken part of one of the two cabins and they go back home. Category:Pages by DEEcat98/Dianecat98 Category:Rewrites on existing things